Sandy (Discontinued)
by OverThrashZ
Summary: Welcome to my home-town, containing the iconic ROBLOX High School! My name's Sandy, and I'm here to tell you the story of me, my friends, and more! Pairings: SandyxAlex, StephanyxJay. Rated T for VERY slightly suggestive content, and dark themes. EDIT: I have decided to discontinue this and the other two stories in the trilogy. If you must know why, you can PM me.


Hey there, and welcome to the world of ROBLOX, my name's Sandy, and I've just moved into town! Nearby my house is ROBLOX High School, where I will be 'learning' stuff at for a couple of years before I move on with my life.

A few days ago, when I arrived, my parents showed me around a bit. Unfortunately however, they had to go on an emergency trip to some far away country, and I'm not one-hundred percent sure when they will return. On the other hand, I never knew what an incredible time I was in for when I arrived in town.

Let me start from the very beginning...

* * *

I flipped my board over my head, laughing to myself happily.  
"Today is going to be a great day, I'm sure of it!" I chuckled to myself. Suddenly, a boy walked up to me, standing next to someone who was dressed in casual clothes like me, but claimed to be the school principal!  
"Hey there, my name's John. and this guy standing next to me is the principal of ROBLOX High School!" the younger boy grinned. The principal didn't utter a simple word, he simply scanned over my body as if he were checking to see if I was unarmed or not, and then shook my hand.  
 _"Wow, he looks barely older than me!"_ I thought to himself.  
"Welcome to our school, kid. Are you new to the school or the entire town?" he asked.  
"Actually, I just moved here the other day! Mind showing me around?" I answered quickly.  
"I will!" John interrupted, seemingly desperate to find a way of avoiding his current lessons. In the space of around seven minutes, this kid managed to show me the shops, the swimming pool, the forest, Club Red, the football and rugby pitches, the camping area, and best of all, the skate park! My three favourite things to do are party, swim, and mess around on my skateboard, and my skateboard is my most important possession, so of course I instantly rushed over to the slides and began skating around. Luckily, John wasn't annoyed by this, and he even joined me! It turns out that I'm not the only 16-year-old who can do the short-circuit trick anymore.

Not much happened over the next couple of days, I became accustomed to my new school's ways, made lots of new friends, and even met an adorable couple who had recently become engaged! We met in a party at club red, and I was informed that there was to be a wedding soon, and that I was invited as a new friend! I was absolutely overjoyed, and insisted that I sang, since it's my fourth favourite thing to do.

Before the wedding, we were all preparing, and for some reason I found hanging out with the girls more fun than hanging out with the fellow lads. Haha!

That was, until my old school friend came along. His name was Spency but everyone lazily called him Spence, and for some reason he was obsessed with annoying anyone I befriended. There was even one girl at the wedding that he even tried to deal drugs with. Of course, these weren't REAL drugs, my friend is the best prankster you will ever meet.

Finally, the moment came - we were all set and ready to go, I was helping out with some stuff including being the singer, and then we were informed that the person who was making the couple an official married pair (I don't remember the proper name) had suddenly disappeared! In a state of panic, I quickly agreed to take her place, and rushed off to buy the one thing I had forgotten: a Tuxedo. By the time I had returned, they had already started, and someone ELSE had stolen my job. Of course I was annoyed about all of this but I was not the kind of jerk who would barge in on a wedding on a BEACH (OF ALL PLACES) and ruin everything.

Soon after the wedding, we re-arrived in the place in which we all met in the first place, Club Red. Normally, I would be partying hard, but these days I hate to even dismount my skateboard with the exception of in emergencies, so it prevented me from having TOO much fun. On the other hand, I still had the time of my life.

Unfortunately, the wedding only lasted a few hours, and the bride had to leave for an emergency. Everyone else then began to go home until it was just the groom and I remaining. Mike (the groom) and I soon became really good friends after that, but the absence of his new wife had been getting to him, and he began to keep his distances from his friends like me...

* * *

Since the wedding, not much exciting stuff happened, that was until I met a girl called Stephany. We had a lot in common and became best friends in less than two days. Spence then came along and, being his typical self, ruined everything by assuming that Stephany and I were now a 'thing,' even though we were totally just friends. I mean, we were such good friends that I even started calling her 'Steph!'

One day, however, that all changed. Stephany came up to me outside of my least favourite class, with the biggest smug smile plastered onto her face that I had ever scene.  
"Hey Sandy," she grinned.  
"Hey Steph!" I smiled back.  
"Do you like my sister?" she blurted out from absolutely _nowhere_.  
"Huh? Well, um... I don't think I've met your sister yet..." I replied awkwardly.  
"Wanna meet her?" she quickly countered. I was kind of taken aback by these quick-fire questions, but managed to nod my head in response to the most recent one. In an instant, Stephany swung her phone out of her cardigan pocket and began typing away at what appeared to be a text at light-speed.

Soon enough, a beautiful young girl with light-brown hair, and who looked around 17, appeared anxiously from around the corner of the corridor. I remember thinking how pretty she was, and how well her hair went with her eyes.  
"H-Hey," she stammered, and then quickly gestured for Stephany to go over to her. Stephany in return signalled for me to wait patiently right there as she went towards her twin sister.

I don't remember exactly what they were talking about, but I remember hearing the brown-haired girl saying, "I'm scared."

Finally, the two girls returned, and Stephany had a bigger smile on her face than ever, while her sister looked like she was panicking.  
"Sandy, meet my twin sister, Alex! Alex, meet my bestie, Sandy!" Stephany smirked. I held my hand out and Alex shook it gracefully.  
"Nice to meet you!" we said to each other in unison. There was an awkward silence immediately afterwards, and then Stephany suggested that we went into the Library for a chat.

Considering that the best idea we'd heard all day, we rushed into the library and shut the door before a teacher caught us out of the correct classroom.

"Sooo... what now?" I said awkwardly. Alex stood there silently, looking quite flushed. Stephany went to hide behind a bookshelf, apparently not realising that we could both easily see her. For a while, we continued standing there, until Stephany at last revealed herself from behind the bookshelf and called Alex over to her. I heard irritated whispers as I stood, waiting patiently. When the two girls left their 'hideout,' they both smiled at me, and asked me if I wanted to go back to Alex's place.

"Hey, wanna come back to ours? It's way more comfortable and we can chill there," Stephany giggled. I was - again - taken aback by this, but agreed. Like that kid I met on my first day, John, I would do anything to escape school boundaries.

"Um, sure..." I responded in a slightly shocked voice.  
"Alright, let's go! My car is downstairs," Alex suddenly called out, sounding much more cheerful now. We all ran downstairs before a teacher could notice us and tumbled at light speed into Stephany's car. However Alex was having a bit of trouble opening the door, since she was used to the front door beside which she would drive, yet Stephany insisted on driving, and now Alex was having trouble opening the jammed door next to me, in the back. I offered to help but Stephany wanted to tell me something 'important.'

However, how what she said next was more important than helping my new friend into her own car baffles me, "Listen, Sandy, if my sis asks you to cuddle her, please do it. For me?"

"Err... sure?" I replied, blushing at the thought of cuddling a girl I had only known for around half an hour. Granted, she was the most beautiful person I had ever known to walk the face of the earth, but still, half an hour is NOT a long time.

Anyways, Alex finally got into the car, and off we went to her house. On the way, I caught sight of Alex sneaking glances at me, but for some reason, I didn't mind.

"So, wanna cuddle?" she suddenly said, halfway through the journey. She winked at me, causing me to blush, and then waited for a response. Remembering what Stephany had asked me to do, I agreed, and placed my arm around Alex's back, she lay against my shoulder and began to nuzzle me gently, which I had mixed feelings about. The truth is, while I was quite popular in other schools, I had been the most common use for pranks and dares to do with romanticism, too. This led me to have a lack in trust towards any girls who made any sudden hints towards liking me out of nowhere.

But Alex felt... different.

At last we arrived at her house, and struggled to escape the tight space of her miniature car. I now understood what Alex meant when she said, and I quote, "It's not much, but it's something."

We all entered the house excitedly, and I was instantaneously blown away by the sheer beauty of the house, having only just moved into town I had absolutely NOTHING in my house apart from a bed and a toilet, and this incredible design just threw me right off course. I began dashing from room to room, overjoyed to have such an opportunity to explore such a great house! Eventually, I finished being my normal, hyper-self, and we made our way into the bedroom.

"You can stay here for the night if you want," Alex quickly suggested, as soon as I mentioned my empty, dull home.  
"Sounds great!" I responded.  
"Drinks anyone?" Stephany smiled.  
"Yes, please," Alex replied.  
"Do you have any Apple Juice? If so, I'd love some, please." I added, Stephany skipped happily into the kitchen and began pouring apple juice into one glass, and water into two others. Meanwhile, she had left me and Alex alone. Now that our sleepover had been confirmed, the next item on the agenda was sleeping arrangements.

"So, what do you want to do? Sleep on the couch or in a bed?" she asked.  
"I honestly don't mind," I answered plainly.  
"I'll asked Stephany, then," she giggled, skipping out of the room just as Stephany did earlier.  
"Have you got the drinks, yet?" I heard her ask her sister, and I assume Stephany just nodded in response, as I heard no answer. The two came in, and Stephany was still smirking deviously, even now. She handed me the apple juice, spilling a bit on herself, and handed Alex a glass of water. I began guzzling my favourite cool drink down as Stephany went to change. When she came in, it seemed that she had decided about the sleeping arrangements.  
"Alright, Sandy, you'll be sleeping in a bed," she began.  
"Before you continue, I won't be allowing either of your girls to sleep on the couch, because that would make me a terrible gentleman, so I guess I have to share with one of you," I interrupted. Stephany simply continued as if she saw that coming.  
"You and Alex can share!" she laughed. Alex seemed okay with it so I was, and Stephany went into the kitchen to change into her pyjamas.

"Do you have any pyjamas?" Alex asked me.  
"Well, no, actually, I normally just sleep in my clothes and wash them thoroughly the next morning, but I plan on getting some nice pyjamas soon," I answered. She nodded understandingly and went into the bathroom to get changed.

15 minutes later, Stephany was changed, but Alex still hadn't returned...

"Are you okay, Alex?!" I shouted out.  
"Yeah!" she responded.  
"She's just trying to decide which pyjamas to wear!" Stephany added.  
"Gotcha," I laughed, and sat on the bed.

It was bouncy, perfect!

Another 10 minutes later and Alex came in wearing some really nice pyjamas, that caught my eye instantly.  
"Whoa," I said.

"Do you prefer these, Sandy? Or..." she began, then walked out, and came back in 2 minutes later wearing another pair of pyjamas.  
"These?" she concluded.  
"To be honest, I prefer the first lot, but I won't make you change," I chuckled.  
"Meh, I'm too tired..." she replied, sitting next to me in the bed.  
"Bleh," I laughed, slamming my face down into the bedsheets.  
"Why did you say 'bleh?'" Stephany asked me from the other side of the room.  
"Because it's fun to say!" I laughed, causing her to laugh too.  
"Haha, you're funny!" she smiled, and we all went to bed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, good night girls, thanks for letting me stay over!" I smiled, taking off my scarf and putting my headphones in.  
"Good night," Alex said, kissing me on the cheek and then going to sleep.  
"Good night!" Stephany added, and we all finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, while I slept soundly, Alex appeared to have awoken already. So had Stephany.

While Stephany went into the kitchen to get some orange juice, Alex sat down next to me again. She gently nudged my arm, and accidentally made me fall out of bed.

"No, no, no, noooo!" I shouted in my sleep before falling to the floor and hitting the wall with my head.  
"Are you okay, Sandy?!" Alex shouted worriedly.  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." I responded, rubbing my head.

She helped me up as Stephany ran in, worried after hearing the bang.

"What the heck were you two doing?!" she laughed awkwardly.  
"N-Nothing, I just tried to wake Sandy up and he fell out of bed!" Alex explained, and I backed her up by sighing and nodding.

After another few minutes of awkward silence, Stephany finally broke the ice.  
"Sooo... pancakes for breakfast?" she asked. Alex and I nodded happily and chuckled. While she strolled happily into the kitchen, I spun round to face Alex, who appeared to be in a great mood.

"Um... Sandy,"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Eh... sure!  
"...Will you be my boyfriend?"

It all made sense now, the cuddle in the car, the nervousness in the library, the sudden invite for me to stay over... Alex had a crush on me the entire time! I had only just met her, and like I said, most people who did this in the past were only kidding, but for some reason I felt drawn to the warm atmosphere that Alex created.

Without even thinking, I said, "...Yes!"

I have no idea why I said that, but I think that was the best decision I had ever made in my life. Immediately after I announced that, I heard an excited scream coming from Alex's kitchen.

"YYYEEESSSS!" Stephany screamed, zooming into the bedroom at light-speed. She came right up behind Alex and hugged her happily, jumping up and down.  
"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, SIS! HE'S YOUR FIRST EVER BOYFRIEND!" she yelled, and Alex suddenly began to smile, my answer to her question having finally sunk in.

Stephany mimed the words, "Thank you." to me, and I nodded in return as Alex hugged her sister back.

 _"Well would you look at that? I've been here for a week, and I already have my first girlfriend! I might end up being the happiest man alive..."_ I thought to myself as Alex turned around.

She came towards me, smiling, and Stephany backed away, giggling as if she knew what was coming next. Now don't get me wrong, at this point in time I was _really_ dense when it came to romantic hints, so I had no idea as to what Alex was about to do.

She raised herself up onto her tip-toes, and kissed me on the lips.

Yup, I think that agreeing to go out with Alex was the best decision of my life.


End file.
